Pillar of support
by Eos-hime
Summary: Why does he see me only as new HIM - I am myself - Ryoma wandered why he was so hurt by realization of that fact. Will a friend from his past help him understand?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope that you will enjoy my new story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Prince of tennis" only this one story.**

**Warning: It's BL story (if you don't know it means boy's love)**

**Spoiler: Well, if you did watch until after the Kanto Tournament there are some informations, but I'm changing the story on base of Tezuka/Ryoma conflict from that day.**

And please do tell me if you liked it:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**I am myself.**

His face burned, that slap that Captain gave him pained more then anything else that day. Position in that Goodwill Tournament or match with Kevin held no actual importance to Ryoma anymore. Sure he would like to play more – with good players, and Kevin was a bit irritating...

"He didn't have to hit me. And for what too... I'm not as he is – I'm sick of it. So what if I'm not as he is?!" Ryoma grip on the bag hardened "What is it, that got him so agitated?" he mumbled as he entered home, but in fact he knew why Captain expected him to be higher then anyone else. He knew damn well and slowly he stopped to care about it at all. "Became Seigaku Pillar of support... Go to hell!"

Ryoma noticed that someone was inside, he frowned last thing he need was an unexpected guest. But his face relaxed as he heard the voice from the main room.

"Captain?" he asked in shocked voice "What are you doing here?" he tried to smile.

Girl, about sixteen years old turned around to look at him. Her blonde, long hairs were put up in high ponytail – he figure was slim and perfect, eyes beamed of warmth that was only to be find with kind hearted people. "Ryo, how are you?" she asked softly while coming closer to embrace him tightly "I missed you." he let himself relax in her arms, trying to forget about all that happened.

"I missed you as well." said Ryoma in low voice "I'm happy that you came." he looked into her eyes as she let him go "Very much."

"I need to speak with you Ryoma." she stated "Nan-san, I'm going to take him out for one game." she informed Ryoma father

"As long as you need." he said shocked about his heir odd actions, sure Ryoma liked the girl – but to say this much, that he is happy.

Ryoma didn't want to play but he went with her anyway, it was a comfort to see her – one that was always happy, if not be her own fortune then by her subordinates happiness.

"What is it?" she asked "I can tell, that you are troubled by something. You somewhat knew that you will be dropped this time, right?" she smiled at his shocked face "Shocked that I know? Don't be – remember who I am."

"I know Captain Marie." he said in sad voice "As I wrote during the Camp I had the feeling – it was not as much shock as everyone else believed. It's not about Kevin, too." he assured before she asked

"I wrote to you that I can organize this match anytime you wish for it." Marie put her hand on boy shoulder "When you will be in full form – now you are not." Ryoma looked down, his cap covered his eyes "I will play you as long as I need to draw your power out." he lifted his eyes with hope "But first things first, what is the matter?"

"When I got stubborn and wanted to disobey the Captain today..." he lifted his hand to his face "He hit me – it didn't hurt much." he assured as he noticed fire lit in her dark orbs "And I started to think, why did he do that..." Ryoma moved to the court "He wants to created a copy of himself, I don't want to be a copy anymore. Not my fathers and not Captain Tezuka – I have my own ways and my own tennis."

"Then don't be." ball send by her went by Ryoma "You don't have too. You are Ryoma, you don't have to be anyone else – you were fine Captain before you came here." she played with the ball in her hand "Do what you want to do."

"I want to be myself." Ryoma said as he hit the ball back on her side "I want to return." he mumbled silently looking the other way.

"You can do what you want. I told you as you were leaving – I would take you back any moment." she smiled at the boy "But think of it a bit – if that's what you want. Maybe Tezuka-kun is unable to act differently." she moved and hit the ball hard "Next game to me, its 4-1 already." he bit his lip in irritation at hearing that.

"It's not my matter." he tried to get her by Twist Serve, but she responded easily "You got better again, Captain."

"If you say so." she took another few steps and hit the ball to the right corner "When?"

"And when you are going back?" he asked, he moved closer to the net and she did the same, match was now forgotten.

"In three days." Marie put her hand on boys head "You can go with me, if you want to. I will order others to prepare everything for you at Tornado and inform your previous teachers."

"Do so." Ryoma said looking past her, at his father who was listening for some time now "I'm going to join Aniki at the Tornado." he could see the shock in his father eyes, but 'old Samurai' nodded "Captain allowed me to go back, so I have nothing that would hold me here. I'm sorry, I cannot be like they want me to be."

"You and the rest of family can go too, Nan-san." Marie said "I could use good Coach." she proposed, but man just looked away "Any time is fine."

She looked at Ryoma and got a bit angry at this situation – she knew that in fact boy wanted to stay but something was keeping him. That Tezuka was a rot of all trouble here, Ryoma could think she didn't knew, but she realized it long ago – not only Tezuka tennis interested Ryoma. She decided to do as Ryoma wanted and wait to see like it would end. There was one more thing that she knew for sure – Ryoga won't be happy about this... that someone dared to hurt his little brother.

Next day, she woke up late – Ryoma was already out. After a meal she left the home and decided to find his school to check on the boy. Seigaku was a big school, but she managed to find to courts and noticed that Ryoma was entering the match.

"So, he wants to play a bit more here." she smiled a bit and came closer, judging from her charge look she knew that other player had to be strong. It proved to be right, ball that he hit were hard to get. It seamed as if other boy was not playing at his full potential. "You can do better Ryo." she said loudly "If you will play like with me yesterday – you will get to play real him."

Everyone noticed that there was unknown visitor on the club grounds and few people moved closer to check who she was.

"Captain Marie!" Ryoma laughed "I should know that you will came." he looked at Fuji to get his approval and as his senpai nodded he moved closer to Marie "I can survive on my own as you see, I feel much better since our game." others froze at the way he called the girl "There is no need to worry about me, Captain."

"How about introduction?" Fuji moved closer "Inui looks as if he was overloaded with data, he doesn't understand." he joked.

Ryoma wanted to speak, but Marie did it sooner "I'm Marie Johnson. Ryo friend from America – It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I see." Fuji eyes were open and looked at her with interest "When you say Marie Johnson – you mean the Court Dancer, right?"

"Hmm, so it's so easy to figure out?" she asked, Inui made a strange noise and sunk in his notebook to read data he had on her. "Is that Fuji-san, you spoke of?" she asked Ryoma

"Yes." Ryoma smirked knowingly "You want to take over?"

"If I can." she moved to enter the court "But you wanted to play Him as well."

"I would enjoy to look at such match." Ryoma looked at Fuji and asked "Can Captain play you know, Fuji-senpai? We will end it one day."

"Sure." Fuji eyes beamed with interest, he heard much about this girl "To play Head Captain of the Tornado is an honour that no all can claim to have."

"You falter me." she said and entered the court "One set game, until one gets 6 games."

**30 minutes later **

"Game and match to Johnson 6-3." announced Ryoma

Marie looked slightly unhappy "You didn't played with your all. Do you think so low of me?" she said and left the court "When I play I expect other player to give me his all." she took a can of juice from Ryoma and drank some "Ryo, I was to tell you that right after school you are expected home."

"I see." Ryoma nodded "Do you need something form the shops?"

"No..." she stopped as she felt that her phone started to vibrate, she took it off "Ryoga is calling." she breathed hard and smiled at Ryoma "Hey... what up Ryoga-kun?... No its fine... Like I told you, nothing happened... I take care of that... Just be ready on your end, right?... No, there is no need... See you soon." she turned it of and gave Ryoma hard look "You are going to have a few troubles with him."

"Aniki is only troubles, so I got used to it already." Ryoma complained "How are they doing? I mean you left for a few days."

"Just fine, so there is no need to worry. As we are at it, I got the call from Thomas on my way here." she said while looking at new person that appeared near to them as she spoke by phone, by the aura he gave out she suspected that it was Tezuka. "He got in contact with Sky."

"Truly?! It's great – I mean how long it was?" Ryoma laughed "And?"

"They are on, as long as they get to play. But you are going to be scolded Ryoma..." she moved her head toward the Seigaku Captain

Ryoma frowned and put his arms crossed on the chest trying to ignore Tezuka. "Captain, you can go home." he spoke softly "I will be there right after school."

"You have to train after school, Echizen." Tezuka was irritated, why did Echizen called someone other then him a Captain, and why on earth was he ignoring him.

"I'm terribly sorry." said Marie "But Ryo is expected home right after the school." after saying that she petted Ryoma head and walked away "Do you best Ryo."

"Captain!" Ryoma shouted "Tell father to call Aniki – I need to be sure that won't do anything bad. About the deal that Thomas made I accept it by all means. I will call him back today."

"Sure thing." Marie waved her hand and left.

"Captain?!" asked Momo "Why are you calling that chick a Captain?"

"Saa... Momo-senpai, I would refrain from calling Her like that. As you noticed, she can beat Fuji-senpai. She is not just any girl." Ryoma gathered his things and prepared to go for classes "That is Head Captain and Owner of huge sport club in America. My family was always supported by Tornado, so..."

"You belonged to Tornado Echizen?" Fuji asked him with his eyes still opened "That makes sense now, you were strong for a first year, so that's why."

"I belong to Tornado." stated Ryoma "I never actually quit." boy moved to club-room "I was put away for the time I would spend here, that's all."

Tezuka frowned, he disliked this – not only Echizen actions today, but this girl as well. She seamed to know all Echizen Family and be in good terms with them. He didn't want to think what it could mean. Above all Ryoma was calling Her by His title – he was probably bitter about recent happenings. After classes Tezuka was thinking of recent events...

"All he has to do is to ask me to let him participate and I will tell him that he is eight person that was chosen, but I got a strange feeling that he won't ask." Tezuka looked at Fuji "What is it?'

"I got a bad feeling about that." Fuji frowned "Did something happened between you and Echizen? He seams to hold a grudge on you, but he won't show it openly."

"It's nothing Fuji." Tezuka said "Just few small things."

"I see." Ryoma voice hit them both "Small things you say." boy lowered his cap "I heard about being eight player. I decline this offer, so you must take someone else."

"Echizen!" Tezuka grabbed boy arm

"Tezuka-senpai I would prefer if you refrained from touching me." Ryoma took something off his pocket and handed it to Tezuka "The letter." he said and moved away "I am myself – I am not you or your Pillar of Support."

Tezuka froze and looked at the letter "resignation form." he whispered

"Small things?" asked Fuji, his eyes opened a bit more "Why did he looked so angry as you touched him Tezu?"

"There are places in which I can be myself – why would I stay in a place that want me to change?" Ryoma lifted his eyes on Tezuka "I was aware why I didn't got chosen, I don't hold a grudge for that. Kevin matter is my private thing – even is you messed with it I can understand why you did it – so I'm not angry with that either." boy lowered his eyes and let the cap to cover them "But I will not tolerate the way you acted back there." Tezuka realized that boy refers to slap he received "Despite of that I would still stay – its just I understood... you said that you want me became Seigaku Pillar of Support and you tricked me like one too."

"What do you mean, Echizen?" Tezuka asked

"I was not allowed to be weak – not allowed to step away from my path." boy face was sad and hurt "I was to became you instead of my father. But..." boy stopped and looked at Tezuka with hope that he understood.

"I see." one that spoke was Fuji "You are not Tezuka, you are still a kid at heart. You waver from time to time. Which is normal."

"Yes." Ryoma smiled at Fuji "At least someone understands. I am myself."

Without say anything more Ryoma left, leaving shocked Tezuka – who maybe for the first time in life was unable to speak. Fuji looked at his Captain and turned around leaving him alone.

"Tezu... you do realize that he is right. You had no right to judge him in comparison to yourself."

Fuji words vibrated in the air, Tezuka didn't move – his facial expression disappeared. Letter that Ryoma left stayed in his hand "Echizen." small whisper left his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Both sides**

In the Captains Room of Tornado main house all Captains and representatives held the meeting – morning assembly went as planned until Ryoma topic went on. Twelve of them represented tennis club and others were in charge of different sports, so not every one knew what was going on. Echizen Ryoga was quite angry and it was clearly visible to everyone else, even 'thu he should be happy that his younger brother decided to came back.

"Say, why are you so bitter about that?" little girl who was a star at karate club blinked her eyes "Ryoma is coming back – let's make a party!" she laughed.

"It's a bit to early to do so, but I cannot think differently." other girl came closer "Ryoga you were sad when he was going and now that he is coming back you are as sober as a person who would hate him." girl folded her hands on her chest "Is there something only known by tennis club? Something that we all should know?" she asked directly "Did something happened to Ryoma in Japan?" she voiced the question that everyone wanted to ask.

"Probably." Ryoga said while looking at the window "He doesn't want to tell me. Captain isn't willing to tell either – he must have asked her to keep it to herself."

"I see." boy with scar running by his face stood up from his chair "If something indeed happened its for the best that he is coming back." his hands went to katana that he had with him "Here we can protect him." Ryoga nodded but he was still concerned "Captain will think of something to make him happy, we will take good care of him." ended boy.

"That's true." sixteen years old who stood near to the wall assured "He will forget about Japan. Ryoma was to begin with, one of us." Ryoga smiled at boy words "Anything he needs – that's the deal we all have here."

"Yes." everyone voices mixed up

Ryoga looked a boy with wonder – Thomas was closest to Ryoma (maybe accept of Captain). They played tennis, shared the room... Thomas even tutored younger boy if there was a need.

"Don't forget Ryoga. This is our home – we are all family." Thomas spoke to Ryoga as others were bowing heads with respect as they were leaving the room "Everyone has their duty and things to do, but its not all – we are all concerned about Ryoma. Our little prince of tennis..." Thomas laughed at the memory of the boy "But we are also happy that he is coming back – that will make Captain happy as well, she loves him so much. You love him as well – so his presence will make you happy too. That's enough to make us happy too. He will tell me – one day he will tell me what happened and we will be able to take out our anger on those who hurt him." Thomas put his hand on Ryoga shoulder "But don't do anything stupid that would worry him even more – we will party as he arrives... we will return to every-day duty and keep him happy."

"I know." Ryoga frowned "Even I know this much – but..."

"No 'but'." said Thomas with stern voice "That's the order from Captain herself."

Ryoga looked at him and realized that he was not the only one who cared – this was Tornado not some minor club.

They had came across of it about four years ago, when Ryoma met Marie on public courts and she became interested in him. Very fast they found themselves in – club was good and had great policy. Hard to believe that all matters were taken care of by sixteen years old girl (and to think of it she was sixteen years old now.) Club in deed had the Board, but everyone in it were former members – all staff was related to club as well... none of them would disobey her – the Owner. She was the one who created it – she was the one who paid for it... at least in the beginning, when it didn't earn enough.

"Take care of him." Ryoga stood up "I count on you Thomas." he could trust in Thomas abilities, after all Thomas was Captain right hand chosen as Ryoma back-up long ago.

"Sure." his face lost the serious expression as he watched Ryoga relax "I will do my best. Tornado is our home after all. We have no family accept of ourselves."

That was the truth – Ryoga knew of it – most of kids here had no family. Marie picked them on the streets or from institutions. Those who had the family usually couldn't return to them – divorced or pathological. After all it was such a place all those years ago – it was Marie who made a club out of it. Thanks to this they were able to have a home, life and family... she didn't have to pay anymore. Club earned for it existence by winning.

Ryoga stood by the window and small smile craved on his face "Let's see... I will eventually know who hurt you Ryoma and that person should worry."

During this time Seigaku tennis club was in state of despair, it has became known that Echizen Ryoma left not only club but school as well. Inui was writing this down – typical for him, but he looked slightly troubled. Golden Pair was silent and didn't spoke at all, Kaidoch was acting more aggressive then usual. Tezuka didn't told them to run laps – since he was buried in his thinking... Momoshiro was out to speak with Ryoma, Tezuka believed that boy favourite senpai would at least get some response, but Momo wasn't given a chance.

"I'm sorry." Rinko said "Ryoma is not here."

"Is he out?" Momo asked "Where can I find him? Or maybe I should wait for him?" he smiled at the woman "I must speak with him."

"You didn't understand." Nanako said as she came closer "Ryoma-san left today." Momo eyes opened wide "He left with Marie-sama, she is taking him back to his old club in America."

"You are joking!" he screamed, but remembering where he was he soon composed himself "I'm sorry, but it impossible."

"It is – it is only truth that is."

"Alone? Impossible." Momo laughed, but he sounded unsure

"Not alone, but with Marie-sama." she said simply "And Ryoga-san is there too, Thomas-san and many others who will do anything to protect him. As of now I would say that here he was alone." girl face looked troubled "I failed to see things that they knew only by contacting from time to time. That's why he left."

Rinko looked at Momoshiro with delicate smile "You shouldn't worry, Rymoa is safe, but he won't play for you from now on." she ended with sadness shown in the eyes "You can say it to your Captain. Ryoma left with no intention of coming back to Seigaku."

"I see." Momo was shocked to the point of not reacting at all, he just turned around and left without saying anything more.

**Few hours later, Tezuka room**

Ever since Momo returned with _that_ information he couldn't think clearly. Tezuka mind returned to the day he hit the boy – to his eyes that shown deep hurt and pain, not from face but from the heart.

"It all crumbled in that moment." Tezuka whispered while looking outside by the window, night was as black as his soul now "I shouldn't have done that. Why did I?" he asked himself "I was so angry that he wouldn't listen to me, that he may want to play with this boy so badly that my words didn't reach him at all." Tezuka froze at that point "Now I cannot even speak with him."

The truth was that from the very first day that Echizen arrived at Seigaku Tezuka would observe him, that skills and pride made him resemble Tezuka himself. Boy had became most important member of the club, Tezuka wanted him to grow faster and faster... he didn't played him accept of that game when he named him a Pillar of Support. He wanted to be boy goal all the time, he wished to be his goal always... so the boy would move on. On the contrary he wanted him to be a Pillar for others despite of young age...

"Did I demanded too much?" he asked himself, he knew that did – it was obvious at this point, his selfish actions lead them into loosing most promising player. Echizen – Samurai Junior left the country. "No, its not that..." he mumbled softly "I'm not worried about Seigaku now nor Japan. I am worried about myself."

"Finally." those words were from Fuji who stood at the doors "Did you realized it now?" Fuji normally closed eyes were opened, he was worried. "Echizen was not just a player for you, he managed to enter your heart, that is usually closed."

"That is of not worthy to say now. He left already, with hate." Tezuka spoke his face had no emotion on it, only eyes were betraying him "I will forget him."

"I see." said Fuji "I wonder if you can. If you do, it would be good... maybe for him as well. But its not that easy thing to do Tezu. Especially for you, he is in place that has no memory of you – instead it has many people that may attract him and he will forget about you with time. You will be forced to remember, you will be asked about him." Fuji was speaking in soft voice, but Tezuka couldn't stop thinking that he was doing this on purpose to make Tezuka heart break from the pain.

"Fuji, stop this."

"Is it painful?" asked Fuji "Listen and listen well Tezuka. He did his best, just for you – why do you think it was?" genius asked "Echizen too saw more then tennis in you." Tezuka blushed on understanding that Fuji knew about his feelings for the boy "You were the only one who didn't knew. Our club saw a lot of passion in that boy, all for you – to bring you that medal. He was winning for you all this time. To live up to your expectations, I and others probably too realized that it was out of love."

"Love?" Tezuka felt numb, his heart tried to break free. Once more he memrized how boys eyes looked as he slapped him.

"Yes, love." Fuji moved looked at Tezuka, straight into his eyes "He loved you much, trusted you and you were trying to change him, to make him a copy. This was the only thing he couldn't forgive, even if it was you – because it was the thing he hates to be." with those words Fuji left leaving Tezuka alone.

He didn't meant to hurt Tezuka, but he knew that it was a need. Someone had to tell him the truth, this way maybe...

"Echizen is what Tezuka needs."

* * *

So, what do you think?

How do you like Fuji?

Tezuka is kind of dense here, but wasn't he like that? I got a feeling that he could support Echizen more.

Thomas is going to be important person for Ryoma- I leave it to your imagination...

Ryoga can cause a few troubles - but he loves his little bro:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thomas**

Night was illuminated by so many lights, Marie who was looking by the car window smiled softly – this never resting city was her home. Black. expensive car was slipping down the streets – to her safe place – big family. "I will bring you home." she whispered softly, for her Tornado was a home, she had nothing more.

"My lady, did something bad happened to Ryoma-sama?"

She petted Ryoma head, boy was resting on her knees – snoring and curdling like a kid.

"Well, he is a kid. Many things untold are hurting him directly, but it will be fine, he needs time – just like that other one, who was left behind." She said softly "Arthur, did they prepared for his return?"

"Yes, my lady. Everything was ready even before I went to get You" man assured "They all wanted to celebrate his return. Master Ryoga doesn't seam to be overjoyed, but its 'cos you refused to speak of a reasons. I'm sure that he is happy at heart too."

"Well, Ryoma must say it himself." she said in soft voice while never stopping petting boy head "He is old enough to manage his own matters. What he needs is a little push."

Man nodded "This boy is special – his future is bright, but he seams to be lost in a maze. He needs support and love."

"Indeed." she lowered her gaze to look at Ryoma face "And that's what he will get. On the contrary how are preparation for that game?"

"It should be all right, young master Thomas went to see them today to talk it over and they agreed on the day after tomorrow."man said " He will practise with Master Ryoma tomorrow and they should be in tune for the game." Driver smiled "Young master Thomas is very happy to get to play with this Young Lord."

"Arthur, it is utterly confusing like this – you can use names, we all approved this long ago."

"Mistress, I'm of service to your family for all my life – my father would not approve of me calling You by name. The same goes for Young master Thomas who is your first most trusted friend and protector – as for Lords from Echizen family it only natural since their father saved You on that day, many years ago. Besides if my Mistress treasure someone I must do so too... this boy is your favourite." driver looked ashed "You came to love Him as your little brother."

"Favourite?" Her hand stopped caressing boy hairs "It may be true, I liked him from the first day, he needs me and have potential to be my rival on the courts. Apart from that, he is feeling the same pain as I do – being see as his father shadow. I had this trouble too, being a shadow of my own father, see only as a stupid girl."

"Now it so different." driver said softly "Our Mistress is only one that can gave orders to us."

A slight whisper escaped from boy mouths as he moved, Marie smiled sadly as she returned to petting boy head "He isn't calling me now. That stupid Captain, who hurt him is the one who he calls." She said "But even if that's the case I still took him back home. That's because I need him as well."

During this time Thomas stood in front of huge gate that leads to campus – he was waiting for them, two people whom he loved the most. His Lady, person who he had to protect and Echizen Ryoma only other person who gained a place in his heart. He was too angry that something might had happen to his precious friend in Japan, but he was happy too – Ryoma was returning much faster then they planned. As their car appeared in vision he took his phone and dialled a number "They are close to the gates." he informed and put it back in his pocket.

"Hey." voice that he longed to hear was sleepy and not as perky as usual, but it was still him

"Hey, Ryo." Thomas smirked "You give us a lot of troubles. Going, returning... "

"Well, my bad." Ryoma said in low voice "But I..." he didn't ended, older boy gather smaller one in his arms and hugged him tightly "Give me break... will you?"

"Ryo, it has been a while." Thomas let him go "I missed you."

"I did too." assured boy while lowering his cap to his blush "But still, control yourself."

"Well, sure I may try – since you are asking me so nicely." Thomas smiled "Come, we have people to see. Everyone waiting for you."

Ryoma was happy, he truly was – all of them celebrated his return. He could meet new members all at once – speak with old friends. But even 'thu it was all true, he was still...

"Ryoma." he could feel his brather hand on his shoulder "I was shocked, when you wanted to return here. Seigaku – you liked it there, didn't you?"

"Sure, it was a good place. I just... it was..." boy looked away "I had to return here, only place I'm myself."

"I don't mind." Ryoga eyes changed a bit, softened "I'm happy. It's just I know that something had to happen – you still didn't win with that Tezuka-guy. It's not like you, to leave before you achieve your goal."

"Tezuka?" Ryoga noticed boy sadness "I didn't changed, I will beat him – but there is no need to stay at Seigaku for that. He was refusing to play me, so why would I stayed there for?" boy looked at his brother "When he is finally healed I will get to play him one way or another and I will win. Don't worry over that, Nii-sama."

"How can I not?" Ryoga turned away "Why do you think I'm worried? I can see that you are unhappy."

Soon Ryoma left, to grab a fresh air – or so he said. He noticed that there was someone outside.

"Saa... what were you doing all this time?" Ryoma asked "I mean, we play doubles – you don't play it with anyone else, nor perform as a single. What were you doing?"

"And what do you think, dummy?" Thomas armcircled around boy neck "I was taking really good care of your team. Trained with Captain and your brother and..."

"And?"

"Watched your games." Thomas said softly "I missed this." he said "Being able to play with you, stay up all night in this place... I was missing this."

Ryoma didn't respond, but his hand laid on Thomas arm. It was secure place to be.

"I was worried. What would I do if you didn't return? I mean it, Ryo. I had no idea – I cannot play doubles with anyone else."

"That's not true. I suck at it – but you have the skill for it."

"I can do that only with you." Thomas assured "I only want to play it with you." he corrected "and since I only do what I want..."

"Yes, I know." Ryoma looked at him with slight interest "Do you have it?"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"I have no idea."

"Thomas?!"

"Yes, here you go." older boy laughed and handed ryoma his can of Ponta "I wouldn't forget."

"I know." Ryoma smiled slightly "You had always saw me as me. Even 'thu at first it was by Her orders." Thomas wanted to say something but Ryoma didn't let him "I hold no grudge over that old matter – nor I had in the past. You became my friend above the orders and I know that. Our tennis had proven that long ago."

"You are..." he tried to speak but he was stopped

"Don't speak. Just sit here with me – like we often did. Words may bring more misunderstandings." Ryoma spoke of his belief in what Tezuka was saying.

Thomas sat in silence and waited, he knew Ryoma – boy just wanted to collect his mind before saying something important "I truly believed that Seigaku was my place to be. His words – I never doubted them, whatever he did I was sure that he was doing it for the team and me." Thomas listened calmly "When he said those words to me I was happy, so very happy even thu I was kneeling down after being beaten in match." as Ryoma noticed his friend puzzled face he added "Became Seigaku Pillar of Support."

"Does it mean what I think it does?" Thomas asked

"He was told the same by previous Captain." replied Ryoma "Those words – I believed that he truly saw me as an equal – or that he intend to see me this way one day."

"And?" Thomas felt that he was near to the truth behind Ryoma sadness

"In the end he just wanted a copy of himself." Ryoma didn't spoke anything more, but he didn't had to. His eyes, trembling lips had told Thomas what he needed to know. Ryoma had fallen in love and was suffering.

Ryoga was listening from behind the corner, he too connected facts and knew who was the one that hurt his little brother. Without telling anyone he packed his things and left on his motorbike.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi:) I hope you are all enjoying my work. I also would love to have more reviews here - just to know what you are thinking.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Ryoma, playing doubles?**

In Japan Seigaku regulars were still in shock, it was as if they didn't want to believe that '_their child'_ left. Fuji was obviously angry and Momoshiro was restless. Golden Pair sat silently, while Inui didn't have his notebook. Disaster...

It hurt them, to not be able to see that boy – in such a short time he gained their trust and friendship – nut now, he just left without saying goodbye.

"What do we do now?" Kawamura asked

"What else?" Coach asked, she just arrived and was irritated to see them just sitting "Goodwill Games will be soon and later Nationals. You have no time to be sitting around. All others are put up a good work."

"But..." Momoshiro started

"Don't even start. Do you realize how I feel? It was me who summoned boy here – assuring his family, that you will take care of him. He left world-wide famous club to get here – I will not ask what have you done." their Coach said "I will just tell you one thing – now that he left, he won't return. They won't let go of him again. Nor Marie Johnson nor his partner."

"Partner?" Tezuka face went white, his heart beat so fast "What do you mean?"

"Thomas." she responded with calm voice "His doubles partner. From what I heard they are one of the best pairs in Tornado. Quite shocking – after seeing his miserable form in that match with Momoshiro"

"Ochibi! Ochibi plays doubles?" Kikumaru jumped "But he couldn't play them at all... he even had that book."

"Apparently he can only play doubles with Thomas." she said "I heard that he is reading Ryoma moves and they play in great combination, based on Thomas abilities to read Ryoma moves."

Tezuka bit his lip, he was shocked to hear about this – and worried too, if they could play a great doubles, they have to be close. They may even be... "No, it cannot be." Tezuka whispered to himself "Ryoma is still to young for that." but despite of that he got worried.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka obvious despair and said "If they are so good together – maybe we should find video of them?" he hoped that his would give Tezuka a push he needed and maybe it would help in bringing boy back.

"There is no need to look for old video." Coach turned back "They are having a game in twenty four hours. It's to celebrate Ryoma return. Canal 42 – as main event, Tornado is going all out just for him."

"So fast?" Kikumaru asked "Will they be in tune after so long of time?"

"Probably. They have known each other for about four years, all that Thomas must do is to learn Ryoma new moves and I assure you he watched all official games that Ryoma played here." with those words she left.

"It is as if we were to weak to bring out his potential." mumbled Momoshiro

"Come to think of it..." Inui said "He had never once said about such things – his club or doubles he played. We knew nothing of him."

"We never asked." Fuji stood up and looked at the courts "I'm going to train a bit."

"That's true." Momoshiro went after Fuji

"Huuush, Why didn't we?" Viper went after them

"Ochibi was lonely." Kikumaru said to his partner

Tezuka observed them as they went, he knew that something was off... they did returned to practise, but with no spirit at all. It was going to be hard day. "Ryoma, were you really lonely? Then why didn't you said so?"

Some time later as they were ending their practise, someone appeared next to courts, grin on his face was giving out bad impression.

" It's nice to see you Coach." said boy with face that tried to look neutral "I came to visit."

"Ryoga." she looked at him troubled "What are you doing here?"

"I have came to see if Seigaku is as strong as Ryoma used to say it is." on that everyone gathered closer "But they are not as much as I would hope for." Ryoga looked at regulars "You are not so great, I can see two people that would interest me. Coach why did you asked for Ryoma to come here?"

"Those kids has talent." she stated "You know they do. You said that yourself."

"That maybe true, but outcome was bad after all. He changed – he really did, but was it worth the pain he is feeling now?" Ryoga looked at Tezuka "Let me tell you – it wasn't. It would be better if he stayed with us, you pathetic excuse for a Captain."

"What are you saying to our Captain?!" Momshiro moved forward "We are good enough to beat a crap out of you."

"AS hot headed as I believed you would be, Momoshiro-san." Ryoga smiled "You were trying your best to be his friend. I know that – so refrain from talking and I may not react to what you said."

"You...!" Coach didn't let Momoshiro speak any more "Coach?"

"Stupid, he is an Echizen too. He is Ryoma older brother – Ryoga." she looked at them with serious face "He is in some ways stronger then Ryoma. Most of you has no chance."

"Play me." said Ryoga looking at Tezuka "I will beat you and go to my little brother – I will move you away from his memories. If I beat you – he will has no need to play you, no need to ever leave Tornado again." there was such a hate in Ryoga voice that Tezuka took one step back.

"What can you know?" he asked while looking at his hands "You may be his brother, but that doesn't give you the right to..."

"Listen to yourself." said Ryoga "I couldn't care lass to what you feel. My younger brother is one that matters. Always, wherever we went – abused and lynched. Because he was stronger and better then them. I hoped that here at least he will be himself, that he will mature from being a copy." Ryoga face showed only anger "I trusted you. If I didn't I would never let him came alone. She – my father Coach." he pointed at the woman "She said that you will understand, that you will help him. I believed those words and he left Tornado. We were mistaken, Tornado is the only place for us."

"Ochibi was happy here." Kikumaru said while hiding behind his partner, Ryoga was terrifying being to him.

"Well, he no longer wants to be here." Ryoga stated "And I came to end this once and for all. As long as I beat that Captain of yours, Ryoma won't have any reason to go back."

"Captain is hurt." said Fuji, he could risk that what's Ryoga was saying could be true. "Beating him as he is now, won't mean anything."

"That maybe true." Ryoga looked at Fuji with wonder, calming down a bit "Then I will come back later." he send one last look to Tezuka and said "Stay out of our way and maybe we will simply forget about you. Thomas will take care of Ryoma as he did in the past. He will heal his heart and help him find new way." he turned around "I'm not going anything else 'cos he would be angry at me if I hurt any of you. Captain wouldn't be happy either – so I will leave it at that."

**Few hours later **

Tezuka sat in his room, thinking about everything that happened. Rage in Ryoga face and voice were so great that Tezuka was shaken by them. Beyond that he learned about that other boy Thomas and his ties with Ryoma.

"Can I really compare to one that knows you so well?" he asked himself "I don't know, but still... I want to see you." he buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his blush "I miss you, I don't care if you hate me now – I must see you."

Tezuka for the first time in his life wanted to change something – he wanted to turn back time.

"Is that possible for you to forgive me?" he looked at the picture they took before his rehab "Say Ryoma, can you?"

**Same time, Tornado training hall**

Thomas sat beside Ryoma and breathed hard "You improved your stamina a lot."

"Inui-senpai was quite good at providing us with training and diet details. We would put him in a good use here too. His tennis is nasty – but its working well." Ryoma replied "But it has started at my game with that other one."

"Viper. I remember, the one who can use that shoot which is going outside the court and back in." Thomas said while giving the boy his favourite Ponta "Kind of shocking, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it turned out to be a great move." boy said "But putting that aside, how did you get them agree for goodwill match tomorrow?"

"Let's just say, that when they heard you are back..." Thomas laughed "Come on, he all need to have a bit fun – they too. Playing you is best way to have fun."

"Huh, so now I'm an entertainment?"

"Gosh, you are so hard to please." Thomas said while putting his arm around boy neck "Stop being so not cute and return to training. We have to win."

"Sure." Ryoma stood up and smiled "We always win. But what about my team?"

"What's with them?" asked Thomas "They are out for self-practise, we still have three hours."

"You are so worked up – you won't last this long" teased Ryoma

"And what about you?" Thomas looked directly at him "Can you keep me busy this long, little one?"

Ryoma just hit the ball and smirked "We will see." In this moment he did think of anything else, he could just play, for the sake of tomorrow.

* * *

And now as you had your enjoyment - let me have mine - press review button:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. I hope you will enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Perfect combination**

Ryoma woke up early next day, he was going to stand up and prepare for the game today when he heard the doors open.

"Hey, you are up quite early – since when you are morning person Ryo?" Thomas was apparently after the shower since his hairs were still dripping wet "How about grabbing breakfast then?"

"Before we do..." Ryoma stood up and took of the towel from the shelf and pointed at his bed "You will catch a cold this way, I'm no going to care if you do." smaller boy started to dry Thomas hairs.

"Do be like that – I know you love me..." Thomas laughed

"Yeah, right." boy smirked but his eyes softened "Once we are done with your hairs, I'm going to change and you are going down to get our breakfast ready."

"What will I get for that?" teased Thomas while turning to face the boy, Ryoma put up his smirk and tried look cool "Easy, I don't mean anything perverted." Thomas hand went by Ryoma hairs "Just promise me, that you will try not to think about anything else than me and the game today."

"You are a pervert and you know that." accused Ryoma, he looked at his friend hairs and dropped the towel "It will be fine. Go and order my favourite breakfast and I may think about this." boy went to his bathroom.

"Ryo, just don't make me wait to long." Thomas waved his hand and went out

"Stupid." he let his back rest by the wall and tried to imagine the same scene with someone else, what would he do if Tezuka-senpai asked him what would he get... he slid down to the floor and hid his face in his hands "I'm so pathetic. There is no way that he would do something like that, even if we had a chance. It's good that I have separate room now too, I don't know why but this didn't feel the same today." in the past, when he shared the room with Thomas, he often dried older hairs and it wasn't so... "When I think that he is Tezuka-senpai, I get really turned on." boy hit the wall "You stupid bastard, I can't get you out of my head!"

**Few hours later, Tezuka house**

Whole team gathered to watch Ryoma game, they wanted to see for themselves – if Ryoma indeed could play doubles and maybe make sure that he is there.

"It's going to start soon." Fuji looked at Tezuka "Let's see." and they turned TV on.

"For Sports News – we will have a great performance. First game of Samurai Junior Echizen Ryoma after returning from Japan." young reporter announced

"To make it more intense – Tornado and Sky Clubs decided on Goodwill Match in doubles. Which leads us to great pair created by Ryoma Echizen and Thomas Milles." camera shown the two, younger boy was hiding his eyes behind the cap "How are you, we heard that you us met up after a long time...?"

"Our combination." Thomas wrapped his arms around the boy frame "Is as perfect as ever. Isn't that right Ryo?"

"Well, I guess." Ryoma smirked "I hate to loose, so don't expect me to."

"You heard him." Thomas laughed "We spend whole day on the courts so it should be fine."

Tezuka bit his lips down, he was going to hate this boy – Thomas. Who was he to be so familiar with _his _Ryoma. His hands were shaking in anger, but he tried to calm down.

"And now – let ask next team." woman said "Sky doubles pair. Arthur Lain and Mathew Moore." two boys around fifteen smiled to the camera "What do you think?"

"We are happy to play with Ryoma and Thomas again." Arthur was smiling "We last had the chance about year ago."

"We lost then – but this time." Mathew put his hand on his partner arm "We will win. No holding back Ryoma, ok?"

"Sure." camera shown Ryoma decided face "Bring it on."

They had to hold their breaths, it was as if they were dancing – both pairs had been so good. Kikymaru froze and whispered "Ochibi, trusts that guy. He knows that the other is always on the right position to get the ball."

"The way he moves." Inui took of his notes and started gathering data "Thomas knows every detail Echizen style and is moving according to that."

"Other pair is good too." Kawamura stated "I mean they are in complete tune as well."

"That's unexpected." Fuji looked at Ryoma and noticed that boy was getting only balls that were easy to get and left the rest for Thomas "Even if he knows that other can get it, Echizen is not the kind of player who would let that happen."

Game ended at 7-5 for Echizen-Milles pair. Reporter now sat between two teams "So, what do you think of the game?" Mathew was sulking so other had to respond

"It was as good as we expected it to be. We still have to work harder." boy laughed "Or maybe think of sending some spies to Tornado. I'm joking here, but that Club sure is great."

"Thanks." Thomas was playing with the can of cola "You are great too. You could win – he got lucky at the end."

"Luck is a skill too." Ryoma said "At least I met someone at Japan who said that."

"About that." reporter picked up the topic "How was your trip to Japan, Ryoma?"

"To long." mumbled Ryoma, but as he noticed look on her face he added "I was missing my Club and friends. So I returned a bit faster then planned." he lowered his cap "I met a few strong player, so it wasn't loosing time I guess."

"You surly made some new friends." reporter still pulled on

"I guess." Ryoma frowned "But since I'm back..."

"Ryoma got dropped from Goodwill Match so he is a bit angry." Thomas joked to take attention away from Ryoma "'Thu we don't why he was dropped."

"I got eight spot – so I was dropped." boy mumbled "I just wanted to go home."

"Well, since you are back – you surly will take your team back." reporter moved to next topic "From what I heard you were the youngest Captain in Tornado Club before you went to Japan."

"I had met them already." Ryoma shown excited face on which whole Seigaku club froze, he never shown such a happy face "And officially we start our training tomorrow."

"Then I should say, Captain Ryoma." woman had tuned her face to the camera and said "That's it for today. I will keep in touch to gather some new info from you boys. Thank you for your attention. See you again!"

Seigaku players were shocked to the point were Inui dropped his pen and Fuji was having his eyes open.

"So, it was a good game." Kawamura tried to lighten up the air

"Ochibi, can play doubles!" Kikumaru shouted while jumping all over the room "Ochibi is really the best!"

"Sit down." pointed Fuji "You will step on someone."

Tezuka wasn't listening to them, he focused on what Echizen said there – it was obvious that he hated to even think about Japan and Seigaku. Tezuka folded his hands on his knees and tried to gather himself into the whole again. He saw the boy – but it wasn't Echizen he knew. That was surly someone else.

"Saa... Echizen, didn't really trusted us. He was never so free during the game, today he just had fun." Fuji was somewhere between anger and sadness "This kid, for us – to win, was killing himself."

"Ochibi." Kikumaru whispered and hid himself behind his partner "Ochibi must hate us."

"Echizen." Momoshiro looked away "Weren't we friends?"

Tezuka could sense that question from them all, how could he tell them – that he was the reason, that he drove this boy away, by his own idiocy and pride. But he couldn't let them feel this way, he just had too. "Don't think this way, Echizen wanted to win at all cost 'cos of what I said to him. That was my fault. That he left – was mine as well." Tezuka stood up and went off, knowing that he can leave this matter for Fuji to handle.

He didn't knew when and why, but soon he found himself on the same court he played Echizen – where he told him to became Seigaku Pillar of Support. He stood one the same spot it was the same – but Ryoma wasn't there any more.

Heavy drops of the rain were dropping on Tezuka face as he sat down there, trying to figure out when he started to make mistakes. In his mind, he could still see Ryoma happy face when he played with that other boy. "He was a Captain before coming here too – what was I thinking. What worth our club has in comparison of being Captain of Tornado?" But what was truly bothering him was a way more simple – the question how close Ryoma was with that Thomas. Now that his face was wet from the rain, Tezuka had finally let himself cry.

* * *

I hope you liked it - so now to give me what I like - press review button:)


	6. Chapter 6

As an answer for the last review I got - I hope its fast enough:) - This chapter for **Shibuya Kazuya **whose comment I just read**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Fuji**

Kikumaru was observing Fuji – since their tensai* was acting a bit off today, he even visited Staff Room to deliver something and Kykumaru wanted to know what it was. He tried to catch Fuji in his hug, but as usual it ended without a result

"Fujiko!" Kikumaru screamed in despair "Tell me!"

"Quit acting like a child." Fuji waved his hand to Taka-san who was coming in their direction "Can I count on you today?"

"Sure." Taka said "I called father and he doesn't mind. But why would you do that?"

"I want to visit him now, before the Goodwill Matches." Fuji said "This way I may get the result sooner then it will come."

"Think so? Fuji, don't get close to that Ryoga-guy." Taka looked worried and serious "He can do more than play tennis."

"Taka-san." Fuji eyes opened a bit "I won't do anything as stupid as that."

Taka was protective of fuji, everyone knew that – even during that game at the tournament, Taka took the ball, that was for Fuji to pick, because that ball would crash Fuji delicate hands. "I see, then I will come by to pick you up."

Kikumaru looked like a cat before the fish "Fujiko and Taka are going for a date!" they could hear the sound of falling pen, so they turned back and saw Inui shocked and excited.

"More data!" he picked up the pen

"It's not..." Taka blushed and tried to explain

"If you don't stop I will give him..." Fuji stopped, he didn't have to end – no one wanted to fight with Taka-san Burning Mode. "I asked Taka-san to pick me up and help with things on the airport, since I going to leave for a few days."

"But game..." Inui started "Where?" he changed to the question

"I'm in hurry." Fuji moved

Inui has his ways of getting what he want, he took off a bottle and opened it "Brand new Special Deluxe Violet Inui Juice." Fuji stopped and eyed his friend "You can have some if you tell me."

"Inui, you are one cruel man." Fuji took the bottle and looked at it amazed "I'm going to see Echizen. If my plan works he may return very fast." he lifted bottle to his lips, while Taka and Kikumaru looked at him with worry "It will be great." he smiled to himself and drank.

**Few hours later**

Fuji stood frozen by the impresion that this Facility gave out. About ten huge building plus gyms and open courts and other sports facilities. His usaly closed eyes were open for a second in the shock, but he soon composed himself and came closer to the building on the front, right next to the gates.

"I'm here to see Echizen Ryoma." Fuji said to the man who was inside "May I enter?"

"Aren't you from Japan?" man asked "I was strictly ordered by Master Ryoga to not let anyone who says that it's to see his little brother." he only knew what was told and did understood current situation.

"I see, he is back I assume." Fuji looked at the man "Ryoga that is." man nodded "Then may I ask you to inform Court Dancer that its me?" he changed approach "We had played in Japan and I was wondering if Ryoma could get me one more game with his Captain."

"You want to play with The Owner." man smiled "This maybe to soon for you. But sure I don't mind passing this to main office. What's your name?"

"I'm Fuji." boy looked around "Is it all right to wait here?" man pointed at the chair and poured the tea for his guest, before making the call.

Fuji was wandering if that will work, but if it wouldn't – he would have to break into... which was slightly impossible to do.

"Boy." man was kind of amused now "You may enter. She will be here in few minutes – she said that you are most interesting one from their team – how should I understand that?"

"I have no idea." Fuji chuckled, he was sure that she knew his true intentions, but it was fine as long as he could enter. Few minutes later man opened the gates and bowed to the girl who was on the other side "Thank you for having me, despite of such a short notice."

"Drop formalities, I need to hear you out – isn't that right? You wouldn't leave until I did. You are this kind of a person." Marie said while leading him to her office "And since I have some free time, I may as well do it know, before anyone else finds out that you arrived." she showed him to the armchair and sat across of him "Did Ryoga troubled you too much? That wasn't my intention, he is acting on his own accord – but its not like I think that he is wrong either."

"It's not that. He was a bit rude, but I can understand that too. If anyone tricked my own younger brother badly..." Fuji eyes opened a little

"I know." Marie was playing with her fingers "I saw that game too." after saying that she looked at him directly "So, what do you want?"

"I want to speak with Echizen." Fuji was wandering if she will let him "I really need to. Tezuka needs this boy, even if he himself was the one who drove the boy away." Fuji was saying this in very careful voice, thinking about his words very carefully "Our Captain is sometimes utterly stupid, but we trust him and treasure him very much. Probably the same way, that You are here loved here."

"I know that." Marie stood up "Do you think I would send off one of my best players- Captain at that, to a Captain who would be useless?" she was looking by the window "I know, that all he does is connected to you all. I could tell, from Ryoma mails – Tezuka was the one who changed Ryoma the most. I know that." she faced Fuji once more "But I'm wondering if..."

"I'm not saying that I want to take him back now. I must to talk with him, that's all." Fuji stood up too "I must see for myself."

"Who is most precious to Ryoma?" she smiled at Fuji shocked face "I know, you can – as long as Ryoma won't be against it. Nothing ties him up here – he can speak with you, he can even leave. That's this kind of place." Marie was looking away, trying to speak in calm and composed voice.

"It's hard on you as well, isn't it?" Fuji taxed her up and down "You are handling all matters here, this must be too much for a young person, like you."

"No, not at all." she smiled "All I have is this place. Everyone I love... My Family."

"This is surly just one of your corporations." he notice that her face changed a bit " I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. This is more then a corporation. I think that Ryoma will show you, he will want you to understand." Marie started to walk and leaded Fuji to a different building. There Fuji saw a rare sight – Ryoma was speaking at his full voice, giving out commands – next him, to Fuji annoyance was Thomas. "Ryo! You have a guest." she shouted "Thomas will take over."

"Fuji-sempai?" he was shocked but to Fuji delight he didn't seam to hate the idea "Right away. Jim, boys are doing laps and then then block F. Games will begin in two hours." he instructed the tall boy. "Mona, you will take girls to the track and later block E with adding of first part of block F. Games will begin in four hours." tall afro- american girl nodded and Ryoma spoke to Thomas "If anything happens contact me." he pointed at pager that was hanged on his neck "I will call back."

"Sure." Thomas bowed his head in Marie direction and left after the kids

"Sorry, but they are too young to work alone." kids were all around ten to thirteen "So, could you go with the girls, Captain Marie?"

"Sure, its fine with me." Marie wavered her hand and left as well

"So, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma looked up "What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk with you." Fuji was still under impression that Ryoma was giving out here "Blocks?"

"Oh, we put activities onto blocks from A-F. It easier to say." Ryoma explained "But its not what you should say."

"I was wondering how are you doing, Echizen. Is that so strange?" Fuji asked "But, this place sure is a great one."

"From your look I judge that you would like to see more of it." Ryoma stated "Tornado is not only tennis you know. I have a few places to stop by – would you like to come with me, senpai?"

"Sure." Fuji indeed wondered how the rest looks like, as they walked he also asked "How are you? Recent events were harsh on you, were they not?"

"Senpai, I just have to start here again." Ryoma was looking any were else just to not meet Fujis eyes "I'm not troubled by that any more."

"Are you truly not?" Fuji stopped at grabbed boy arms "Don't lie to me. That denial is so like Tezukas."

"Unhand me." Ryoma looked at Fuji, as older one did that he checked his cloths – if everything looked fine "What Tezuka-buncho is like doesn't concern me anymore."

"I see." Fuji said in sly voice "To bad... he was sooo concerned about what you do here." noticing boy interest he added "Especially since he saw the game."

"You were watching my game?" Ryoma asked, still feeling hot on his face after hearing that Tezuka might be interested in what he does. "And?" Fuji did get time to answer since they entered next building and Fuji was taken back by a shock. It was not a gym or something related to sports. Recording studios, great ones – if Fuji rightly judged, the names of brands on things in the hall

"Oh, Captain Ryoma. You are here to observe her, aren't you?"" few staff workers waved to Ryoma and showed him direction, he leaded Fuji to second room on the right and opened the door. Recoding was going on this very minute... Girl, very cute and about fourteen years old, her fit body would lead to assume that she was doing some kind of sport. But as she opened her lips Fuji could only listen in awe... it was as if the notes were flying – bot in the music and the words – she truly believed in every word she sang. Her feelings he could feel them.

_When the wound within your locked-up memories  
Touches your heart soundlessly  
You'll smile kindly; but behind it, there are tears of loneliness_

_Yearn for a boundless strength  
And with those who you believe in, dash upwards many times_

Fuji noticed that Ryoma was kind of sad, so he wondered who the girl was. He asked "We did we came..." but Ryoma stopped him and looked at the girl who was still singing.

_I want to protect, I want to believe, all of the reasons for smiling  
Ferocity and love, too, I'll accept everything  
I won't ever let go of your hand again, aiming for that light_

_Overlapping our chests that we sympathize with  
In our thoughts that can forgive and share with each other  
I keep praying words of an oath so that they won't change_

_Yearn for a fearless heart, lift the dream that you believe in  
And embrace me with both of your hands_

Ryoma folded him arms around his chest and mumbled "I can see that she is good, but..." he moved closer to the glass wall and observed her movements "She looks happy, but I won't know until I speak with her."

_I want to love, I want to feel, all of the reasons for smiling  
Tell me as it as, even the shout of your heart  
I won't ever avert my eyes again  
Igniting that light_

_Yearn for a boundless strength_  
_And with those who you believe in, dash upwards many times_

She had finally noticed that they were watching her, her face lit up as she saw Ryoma and her voice – if that was possible – sounded even more alluring and soft.

_I want to protect, I want to believe, all of the reasons for smiling  
Ferocity and love, too, I'll accept everything  
I want to love, I want to feel, all of the reasons for smiling  
Tell me as it as, even the shout of your heart  
I won't ever let go of your hand again, aiming for that light_

The song ended and Ryoma moved toward the room entrance, but she was faster and stood before him in few seconds – Fuji could see her happiness

"Captain Ryoma" girl laughed and smiled "You came! How was it?"

"Great." Ryoma was very kind to the girl, it was often that he would prise something - Fuji realized that they must know each other pretty well "But what worries me the most... why did you quit?"

"Captain, I couldn't do much... even after training with you, despite all time that both – You and Captain Thomas did." Girl looked away "Here, I'm fine as I am. My voice brings more happiness then my tennis."

"Clarie, You can do as you wish. I just wandered if someone dared to..." Ryoma lowered his voice

"No, not at all. Everyone were doing as you ordered before leaving. It was me who changed place and what I do."

"Then, it fine." Ryoma smiled and turned back "I liked your song." Ryoma blinked to her and left. Fuji went after him with face shocked even more. "This girl was once in my team." Boy said silently as they were leaving "I like her tennis, but she was not at the club level. I guess it for the best."

"I see." Fuji nodded "So, I can assume that there are many different jobs handled by Tornado members." Fuji asked "I see, it very useful."

"Fuji-senpai, it's not abut useful jobs, but people – everyone has to do what they can, so we create opportunities." Ryoma was looking at Fuji directly "Everyone wants to do their best to keep the Club up, not all can do it by sports, so..."

Fuji noticed that Ryoma was I good mood now and he returned to the topic "So, would you tell me – what are you really thinking of Tezuka? I will never tell anyone, which includes Tezuka himself." Fuji eyes were open and Ryoma could tell that he was serious "Tell me, Echizen. I must know that."

"I?" Ryoma turned around to not show his now wavering eyes and flushed face "Tezuka-buncho is very important to me."

"Then, what is Thomas to you?" Fuji was pouring the question with nervous face

"Thomas is my friend. It's not the same like with with Buncho. It never was... We didn't... gosh what should I say " Fuji walked around to see boy face "I want..."

"What do you want Tezuka to do?" Fuji insisted allured by boy face, by his mind went a thrill – if Tezuka didn't love the boy.. Fuji himself would be interested. "You can tell me."

* * *

Song title is **Egao no Wake ****which means ****The Reasons for Smiling**** - It** is not mine – it was written by _**Ito Yuko**__. __It's an Opening for __**Shonen Onmyoji.**_

*tensai – this word means genius, Fuji was often called that way in anime.

* * *

And now I ask you all - Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope that you all didn't got bored with waiting:)**

**Hope you will like it...**

**Thank you, to all those who still read this and review my story:)

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Ryoma**

Fuji had left already, but despite of his responsibilities as a captain Ryoma couldn't bring himself to return to work. Just by talking... forget talking – just by thinking of Tezuka he got all flushed up. His body was under a tension he didn't know before, it was demanding something. Boy closed the door to his room and sat on the bed, few images went by his head – Tezuka game with him, Tezuka when his arm had given up during a game, Tezuka when he was leaving to Germany, Tezuka who looked at them with pride as they arrived with Kanto Tournament medal. Tezuka, Tezuka... he couldn't got him of his head. "I'm so stupid!" few tears left his eyes "So hopeless..." he bit his lip "He doesn't care at all, Fuji-senpai wants me to return so he said that – that's Seigaku way of dealing with things – all for the team."

He felt pathetic, why was he felt so strongly for a person that didn't even saw him – but in spite of that more images filled his head.

"Tezuka-buncho..." boy mumbled the name, he loved how it sounded. What's more he would love to hear Buncho voice calling for him too. This returned him to what Fuji-senpai asked him about, what would he want Tezuka to do – Right now he would love to be locked in this room, pressed down and..

Boy face was now red, he realized what he just imagined – even if only he knew of this. His breath was so unstable, his body trembled and urge that grew in lower region was starting to be painful. The need to be touched, to be with him despite of everything...

Boy bit his lip and slowly put his own hand on his manhood, it felt great. With his head full of Tezuka, it was easy to imagine that it was his hand. He let it slip under material to touch the flesh itself. "Tezuka-buncho." his whisper sounded shakily in this room. The boy closed his eyes and trembled harder, _that voice which just spoke was his? _He stopped what he was doing and started to cry.

"What am I doing?" boy looked at his hands, his eyes filled with even more pain "What is going on with me?"

**Japan, few hours later**

Fuji was looking for Kawamura who was supposed to come and pick him up, sly grin on his face showed his confidence, he was sure that he did a great job.

"Fujiko!" Kawamura run closer and stopped right next to Fuji "Am I late?"

"No, not at all Taka-san." Fuji smiled "I was thinking."

"Ugh.. ano – how did it go?" Kawamura asked while taking Fuji bag

"Well, I must say that Tornado facilities are impressive. Echizen would probably be happier if he didn't came here at all." Fuji said

"Huh?" Kawamura stopped and looked at his friend "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but he did came – so he won't be happy any more there." Fuji continued "You see, he met Tezuka already, so his world changed."

"You mean that he can only be happy here?"

"No, he can be happy only were Tezuka is." Fuji "It just happens that Tezuka is here for the time being."

"I see, but how did it go with Echizen – will he return?" Kawamura pressed on the topic

"I hope so, I managed to remind him about Tezuka directly." Fuji smiled while looking at Kawamura "If he wasn't for Tezuka – I would want him too... his blushing face is just adorable."

"..." Kawamura didn't respond to that, he just froze.

"What is it Taka-san?" Fuji asked while coming closer to _his _Taka-san

"Don't..." other just whispered, but Fuji understood and put his hand on Taka shoulder, his lips were no close to Kawamura ear

"Don't worry. You are the only one for me." prodigy left a butterfly kiss on other ear and moved away, Taka-san blushed and started to walk again. They didn't need more words... each one of them was afraid to say too much.

"I hope he will get back here." Kawamura said "Tezuka is not himself lately."

Fuji smiled at Kawamura, truly smiled... his hand rested on Kawamura shoulder and gripped on it "Don't worry, I will make it all right – so don't worry Taka-san."

**Back with Ryoma**

Thomas was shocked by what he saw – the boy was sure a mess, but it was probably the only way to get his feelings on the right track. Whatever it would be – its better then stagnation in which Ryoma arrived. He knew, from the start that something had to be done – that Fuji probably knew it too, that's why he came so soon. For now Thomas just embraced crying boy and let his hand run by Ryoma hairs to smooth him "Ryoma everything will be fine." older boy said softly.

"No, it won't – but its fine this way too." Ryoma gripped hard on Thomas shoulders "I want to confirm something in Japan. I'm sorry to bother you, but... Goodwill Games, can I see them in person?"

Thomas smiled at this, so even now – Ryoma wasn't going to speak the truth, how closed this kid was still amazed him "Why do you ask?"

"I... don't know." Ryoma stated, he moved away from Thomas and stood facing him directly "I need to tell you something, but its too hard now." other one smiled, he knew that it was best he was going toget for now.

"I know it already Ryoma – but still when you will be ready we can talk." he said "You can do what you want, I believe that we stated it clearly when you returned, we don't enjoy seeing you hurt, so note to not get it worse this time."

"Thomas, I just..."

"I know, you must see once more – if he truly cares or not. You want to see his glass, calm mask to fall down and show his true face – true feelings." Thomas looked at blushing boy "I'm sure that everyone will understand. It's your life... we have no right to stop you." he put his hand on boy shoulder, which made Ryoma look at him directly "But this time, let us join you – let us protect you, we are a family." with this he moved away from the other one and put his hand on the doors "We must confirm it too, if he is worthy of you." with that Ryoma was left alone again.

"I want to know, I need to see... if what Fuji-senpai told me is true. If I don't see his true feelings I will never go back there again." Ryoma told to himself in empty room "Just one more chance is all I can give You."

**Flashback **

While sending Fuji-senpai off Ryoma looked at him and said "I care for Him – more then a kouhai should."

"I know." Fuji smiled "He cares for you more then for any other as well, Ryoma. I assure you more then a senpai should."

"Why should I believe you?" asked Ryoma

"You don't have too. You can come and see for yourself, his face when he sees you again." Fuji opened his eyes "If he will still have his stone face, I will take back what I said. Then I will never bother you again."

**End of the Flashback **

"Let it be this way." Ryoma said "Fuji-senpai knows him a lot better then I do, so he may be right."

* * *

_**And now, let get to the last thing...**_

_** ...but the most important...**_

_** ...please if you like it, even a little bit...**_

** REVIEW!!!  
**


End file.
